


Untitled (Remember)

by cattacodinosaur



Series: The Undone Series [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Rhett, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattacodinosaur/pseuds/cattacodinosaur
Summary: Tropetastic Tuesday #2 submission for a 200 word hurt/comfort story.When the one you love, loves someone else.





	

_Something's bothering you, bo._ You had said it so sweetly, a statement. You always knew when something wasn't right. Intuition, I guess. We've known each other so long, practically brothers. Of course, you can tell when something is bothering me.

 _It's nothing_. I had said in return. I can't look at you. Not right now. There is too much happening. Too much noise. Today is too important.

 _Please, man. You can tell me. We're brothers._ Your blue eyes looked up at me. I looked away.

Remember when we almost drowned? I wanted to say. Remember when we wrecked your truck? Remember when you broke your pelvis snowboarding? Remember how I had held you tight that night, when you couldn't remember? Of course you don't. But I do.

I remember it all. I remember it so clearly. "I love you, Rhett." 

But you don't.

I just love you, so much, okay? Don't you love me too? I wanted to scream.

  
Your father is beside us now, in a tux similar to yours. _Are you ready, boy?_

  
You nod and join him at the alter. Soon, Christy will be beside you. Soon you will be hers. 

  
You were never mine to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was really hard. I need words. Lots of words.


End file.
